Terima Kasih
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Pada akhirnya Evans akan bertahan di sisi Wade dalam waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Bromance. Wade and Evans.


**Terima Kasih**

**Ben Wade and Dan Evans**

**3:10 to Yuma (2007) based on Three-Ten to Yuma by Elmore Leonard**

**Belongs to Lionsgate Films**

**Warnings : semi-canon, bromance, etc.**

* * *

**.**

"Kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini." kata seorang pemuda yang mengobati luka di pelipis pemuda lainnya.

Ben Wade—pemuda yang terluka itu hanya tersenyum pada Dan Evans, pemuda yang mengobatinya. "Aku hanya tak sengaja terjatuh dari kuda. Kau tau lah, ini hanya hal biasa." Tanpa rasa bersalah, Wade memberikan senyumannya dan sedetik kemudian dia mengaduh.

Dengan sengaja Evans menekan luka itu, "Ini tidak baik-baik saja. Kali ini kau merampok di mana? Sudah kukatakan kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu. Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan yang tidak selalu membuatku khawatir. Beternak contohnya." Kini Evans memberikan ramuan di pelipis Wade—ramuan yang membuat luka itu cepat kering.

"Evans sayang, semua pekerjaan itu ada risikonya. Kenapa aku tidak sekalian mengambil risiko yang lebih besar? Bukankah sama saja?" tanya Wade dengan mudahnya.

Evans menggeleng. "Tidak Wade. Salah, kau merampok! Itu akan membahayakan nyawamu. Sudah berapa kali kau pulang dengan luka seperti ini?"

"Hm lima atau enam kali. Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku aku semakin menya—"

"Jangan, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Evans bangkit dari hadapan Wade dengan muka kesal. Tidakkah Wade tahu kalau Evans sangat mengkhawatirkannya?

"Jangan marah. Aku melakukannya untuk kita. Tidak masalah jika aku terluka setiap hari, asalkan aku membahagiakanmu." Kini lengan Wade melingkar di pinggang Evans dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Evans. "Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang bekerja. Kau selalu melarangku untuk bekerja dengan berbagai alasan. Kau tidak bisa terus melakukannya. Kita tidak mungkin membuat hujan bersama-sama atau membuat debu menjadi rumput. Itu mustahil. Kita ini adalah dua pria yang bisa menghasilkan sesuatu. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tidak terluka seperti ini." Evans menatap lautan debu di luar dari balik jendela, membiarkan napas Wade terasa di telinganya. "Bukankah seharusnya seorang anggota keluarga dapat membantu anggota keluarga yang lain?"

Kini melepaskan pelukannya dan merangkul Evans. "Kita memang tidak bisa membuat hujan atau mengubah debu. Tapi tetap aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang membuat penyakitmu kambuh." Wade menoleh pada Evans, kini mereka saling bertatapan. Saling meminta pengertian dari masing-masing. "Untuk yang satu ini, kau tidak perlu membantuku. Aku menghargai bantuanmu, tetapi kau akan menyusahkan dirimu."

"Aku tidak selemah itu," Evans tersenyum kecut, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Wade dan kembali memandang ke depan, jauh di sana. "Kau membuatku seolah-olah hewan ternak yang selalu diberi makan dan dikeluarkan jika dibutuhkan. Aku hanya tidak ingin seperti itu."

Wade mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak pernah selama hidupnya, dia menganggap Evans sebagai hewan ternak. Wade sudah menganggap sebagai saudara sekaligus sahabatnya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Evans terluka atau mengalami hal-hal buruk yang pernah dia alami. Wade tidak akan membiarkannya. Biar saja Evans menganggapnya jahat. Ini yang terbaik untuknya. Ini juga merupakan balas budi Wade untuk Evans yang pernah menolongnya dari hukuman gantung. Hanya ini yang dapat dilakukan Wade untuk Evans.

"Tidak." Wade meninggalkan sisi Evans, dan kembali duduk di tempat semulanya.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku akan menikah dan mempunyai anak. Aku hanya tidak ingin berguna bagi keluargaku. Kau mengertikan, Wade? Dengan kecerdasanmu yang tinggi, kau pasti mengerti." kata Evans, melipat keduanya tapi pandangannya tak berubah. Masih sama.

Wade tidak sepenuhnya setuju keinginan Evans untuk mempunyai sebuah keluarga. Evans akan meninggalkannya dan membuat Wade sendirian. Dia akan membenci dirinya sendiri jika melepaskan Evans. Wade tahu kalau dirinya adalah pria egois yang menginginkan Evans untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Wade," panggilan Evans membuyarkan lamunan Wade.

"A-apa?" kata Wade tergagap, dan tersenyum. "Ada apa, Evans? Kenapa kau terus gelisah?"

"Iya, aku ingin bekerja agar aku akan bertahan di masa depan."

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja hidupmu sekarang. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Balas Wade dengan enteng.

Evans menghela napas mendengar balasan Wade. "Selalu begitu."

Wade memamerkan gigi yang menguning dan bangkit dari kursinya, keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Evans melihat kepergian Wade.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu."

"Oh, Wade. Sudah kubilang aku tidak perlu baju bar—" ucapan Evans terpotong namun terselesaikan pada akhirnya, "baru."

Terllihat di pintu masuk, seorang anak berumur dua belas atau tiga belas tahun sedang berdiri dihadapan Evans dan tertunduk takut. Evans menatap Wade, meminta penjelasan dari pemuda sembrono itu.

"_Well_, perkenalkan dirimu." Wade menyuruh anak itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Anak itu membuka topinya, terlihat rambutnya berwarna pirang dan mempunyai mata yang begitu indah.

"Na-namaku Cha-charlie Pri-prince." Tergagap anak itu mengatakannya.

"Jadi? Ada yang perlu aku tahu?" Evans melipat tangannya di dada, menatap penuh selidik.

"Tenang dulu. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Wade menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha untuk mencari kata-kata yang perlu dan tidak untuk dikeluarkan. Salah kata saja bisa membuat Evans marah padanya. "Anak ini aku temukan sendirian di dekat kota. Duduk di samping kedua orang tuanya yang kau-tahu-lah. Awalnya aku berusaha mengabaikannya tapi aku menyerah untuk tidak peduli. Aku kembali dan membawanya bersamaku. Luka ini aku dapatkan dari anak ini. Dia memukulku dengan kayu. Dia berontak. Kemungkinan dia menganggap aku sebagai ancaman dan dia terus memukulku hingga pelipisku seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin membantu." Wade menjelaskan, dan melihat Evans masih setengah percaya.

Evans mengendurkan kecurigannya, mendekati Charlie Prince dan tersenyum. Kini tingginya sudah sejajar dengan Charlie.

"Apa yang dikatakan dia benar?" Evans berusaha menyamakan jawaban Charlie dengan Wade. "Kenapa kau tidak membawanya masuk sejak tadi?" Kini pandangan Evans beralih ke Wade. Sedangkan Wade hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya.

Ragu-ragu Charlie mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, _sir_. Aku tidak sengaja membuatnya terluka. Aku hanya takut." Sedetik kemudian Charlie memeluk Evans.

Wade tertegun melihatnya. Evans berusaha menenangkannya, mengelus pundak Charlie agar tenang.

"Ssssh, tidak apa-apa. Ada kami. Kau tidak perlu takut. Kau boleh tinggal di sini." Evans masih menenangkannya. Tidak dia pedulikan bajunya yang basah akan air mata. "Wade, mungkin kau bisa mengambilkanku kain." Evans menyuruh Wade untuk bergerak cepat dengan isyarat tangannya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Wade mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Evans.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah." Evans mengelap wajah Charlie yang basah dan kotor. "Nah, kalau seperti ini lebih baik." Puji Evans yang melihat Charlie tidak menangis lagi dan hanya menyisakan warna merah di matanya. "Wade, kau bawa Charlie ke kamar mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Evans mengacak-acak rambut pirang Charlie.

Wade segera menyuruh Charlie untuk mengikutinya. Anak itu patuh mengikuti Wade.

"Wade," kata Evans, membuat Wade menoleh padanya.

"Ya,"

"Terima kasih." Evans tersenyum tulus.

Wade mengerutkan keningnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Menolong anak itu." Evans kembali tersenyum. "Dan aku minta maaf padamu."

"Untuk yang mana?"

"Menuduhmu."

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku." Wade menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Terima kasih dan maaf sekali."

Wade mengangguk dan segera mengantar Charlie ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Evans menyiapkan pakaian kemudian memasak makan malam spesial. Sepertinya Evans tidak akan pergi dari sisi Wade untuk beberapa lama. Impian untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga dengan wanita yang dia harapkan akan memerlukan waktu yang lama. Di sini, dia sedang membina sebuah keluarga dengan seorang Wade dan Charlie. Yah, untuk sekarang Evans akan fokus dengan apa yang dimilikinya sekarang. Evans tersenyum. Sepertinya ini akan semakin sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari Ben Wade. Tetapi Evans tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Dia hanya menikmati waktu yang sekarang, tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Wade dan Charlie akan berada di sisinya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

**The End**

**.**

* * *

**[Jakarta, 20/04/2015, 23:53]**

**Ini terlihat aneh ._. But saya tetap melakukannya.**


End file.
